La forma de disciplinar de Iwa-chan
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Iwaizumi tenía una forma muy especial de disciplinar a su novio Oikawa. Con el fin de hacerle entender que con él la relación debía ser seria, lo castiga con una semana entera sin besos entre ellos. ¿Qué pasará cuando ve a Oikawa coqueteando con Kindaichi? ¿Cómo lo castigará? ¿De verdad podían aguantar una semana entera sin besarse? / One-shot - Lime fuerte / IwaOi.


Hola a todos, sí, otro One-shot de esta pareja que cada vez me hace querer escribir más y más de ellos x3 ~

Ya que en el fandom hay tan poco de ellos D: ya sea OiIwa o IwaOi :c

Pero esta vez les traje un IwaOi .u. ya que prefiero a Oikawa-chan como uke ~

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado n_n

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi ;D

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lime explícito (? / Oikawa-san como todo un uke desesperado. Posible Ooc, no sé, juzguen ustedes.

* * *

_**La forma de disciplinar de Iwa-chan.**_

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el final del día escolar ya se había hecho presente en esa tarde de día viernes en Aoba Josai.  
Claramente se podía apreciar como los estudiantes salían del recinto en direcciones diferentes según hacía donde estaba su hogar. Algunos se iban con compañeros de salón, amigos o conocidos, mientras que otros simplemente caminaban solos con la compañía de buena música según la preferencia, o por pequeños libros de bolsillo capaces de leerse en solo diez minutos de camino.

En cierto salón de tercer año, todos se habían despedido de inmediato ya que la mayoría estaba en algún club de la escuela, por lo que rápidamente emprendieron vuelo hacia sus talleres respectivos. Salvo aquellas chicas que se quedaban un poco más solo para rodear al _niño bonito_ de toda la escuela y despedirse de él lo más lentamente que pudieran con el fin de mantenerse más tiempo cerca de él y de hablar un poco más con él.

Pero eso no se pudo llevar a cabo ese día, ya que un molesto chico de tez un poco más morena se le había acercado de inmediato a las chicas solo para advertirles que necesitaba con "urgencia" hablar con el chico de tez blanca, causando que todas las chicas se alejaran de él y se fueran a sus hogares mientras malas palabras salían de sus "lindas" boquitas de señoritas.

– Gwaaah, ¿pero qué fue eso Iwa-chan? – preguntó sorprendido ante lo que había hecho su "amigo" con las chicas – tratando así de mal a las chicas, con más razón ninguna se detiene a mirarte.

– Cállate.

El chico de estatura un poco más baja le miró aún con sus cejas fruncidas, para luego chistar molesto y desviar sus jades ojos de él. Oikawa de inmediato sintió el rechazo de su "amigo" y se levantó de su puesto en dirección a él mientras se colocaba su mochila en solo un hombro.

– Últimamente estás de muy mal humor, espera – sus ojos brillaron ante la idea – ¿¡eso significa que me has extrañado!?

– No – y con un rotundo "no" mató todas las ilusiones del setter.

– ¡Iwa-chan, eres malo, muy malo~! – se quejó como niño pequeño, sintiendo como de repente una fuerte mano lo jalaba hacia la pared del salón y lo acorralaba entre ella y su querido Iwa-chan.

– Tú no has sido "bueno" de todas maneras.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le miró sonriente mientras su corazón se aceleraba ante la posición en la que estaban.

Él, acorralado entre la fría pared del salón y el bajo pero más fuerte cuerpo de Iwaizumi, sintiendo como peligrosamente se le acercaba a su rostro, a su boca, jurando que lo volvería a besar después de tantos días sin nada, cerrando sus ojos y entre abriendo sus rosados labios que extrañamente se habían humedecido, esperando por ese tan ansiado beso que nunca llegó, que en vez de eso sintió el caliente aliento de su novio, causando que el hormigueo que se había originado en su estómago comenzara a bajar a cierta parte íntima, mientras escuchaba reír levemente al chico que lo tenía aprisionado _en contra_ de su voluntad, abriendo sus castaños ojos y topándose con los de él, sintiendo como claramente su corazón se había vuelto loco dentro de su pecho.

– ¿I-Iwa-chan…?

– ¿Me explicas que ha sido eso de hoy en la mañana? – le dijo con un tono de voz grave, sin saber si por lo molesto que estaba o por lo caliente que se estaban poniendo las cosas.

– ¿Q-Qué cosa? – no podía evitar no tartamudear; estaba demasiado ansioso por sentir al chico.

– En el entrenamiento. Tú y Kindaichi.

– Ah, eso. No ha sido nada – desesperado, botó su mochila y le pasó sus brazos por su cuello en un intento de atraerlo a su cuerpo y sentirlo, pero el chico más bajo le tomó ambas manos y las encarceló contra la blanca pared.

– No me jodas.

– Iwa-chan…

– ¿En qué habíamos quedado? – su aliento golpeaba los débiles labios del más alto, enloqueciéndolo como bien sabía hacerlo.

Porque la cruel realidad –sí, claro, cruel– entre ellos dos era que el moreno dominaba por completo al de piel cremosa.  
Y eso le gustaba, le gustaba tanto como ser el centro de atención de las chicas.

Muchas veces se preguntó por qué –aunque estuviera rodeado de hermosas chicas–, por qué ninguna de ellas lograba captar toda su atención. Por qué ninguna de ellas le ponía nervioso o le daba esa sensación de sentirse atraído, por último de forma física. Pero no, no sentía nada de nada con respecto a las chicas.

Mas la respuesta la encontró cuando comenzó a ver a su mejor amigo con otros ojos, con esos ojos que debían ser dirigidos hacía alguna bella chica.  
Eso sí, para Oikawa las chicas eran hermosas criaturas, casi celestiales. Con sus cabellos largos o cortos, lisos o rizados, perfumados por un agradable champú, junto con esas largas pestañas y ojos que brillaban al verlo; de verdad que las chicas eran muy hermosas.

Pero él no estaba buscando eso. Él estaba buscando a alguien… fuerte, mucho más fuerte que él. A alguien duro, frío, de carácter severo. ¿Y quién mejor que su mejor amigo? A decir verdad, él siempre había encontrado a Hajime atractivo, no por algo le decía que debía cambiar su duro semblante o si no ninguna chica se fijaría en él, pero estuvo tanto tiempo diciéndole eso que al final se dio cuenta que a él le gustaba así. Todo severo y serio.

Sí, le gustaba así. Y le gustó aún más cuando conoció ese lado dominante de su morocho.

– Y-Yo…

– Te dije que si te portabas mal, nunca más me acercaría a ti.

Sintió como sus muñecas eran completamente inmovilizadas mientras los labios de su novio se rozaban sutilmente en contra de los suyos. Oikawa desesperado le mandó un beso que nada duro, ya que Iwaizumi había alejado de inmediato su rostro de él.

– Maldito Oikawa, no puedes hacer eso.

– ¡Pero quiero besarte!

– ¿Lo quieres?

Y de nuevo se acercó a sus labios, comenzando una batalla de roces en la cual de vez en cuando dejaba sus labios juntos a los del _setter_. Él por su parte se sentía horriblemente desesperado. Necesitaba sentir a su Iwa-chan, ya que hace tres días que no lo besaba producto de un castigo impuesto por su novio al escuchar una broma de su parte hacia uno de sus compañeros de salón.

"_Vuelves a decir ese tipo de cosas y olvídate de nosotros"_

Le había advertido luego de escuchar el _"si no tienes a nadie, cómeme a mí entonces~"_ que le había dicho de broma a su compañero.

Y aunque sabía que Iwaizumi era algo enojón con respecto a esa actitud de él, nunca pensó que producto de esa broma lo tendría castigado por una semana entera sin besos ni _otro tipo de cosas_, llevando solo tres días ya.

– Iwa-chan…

Suspiró su nombre mientras el moreno le apretaba levemente los labios para luego lamerlos con su lengua que de alguna forma se sentía más húmeda de lo normal, llegándole el efecto directo a su entrepierna a la vez que comenzaba a suspirar.

– Joder… ¿tan necesitado estás?

Apegó su duro cuerpo contra el de Oikawa y le soltó sus muñecas solo para dirigir sus manos a las caderas del chico y hacer presión en ese lugar descubriendo lo duro que ya estaba. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al escuchar pequeños jadeos que comenzaban a salir por la boca de su necesitado novio, quien había colocado ambos brazos por sus hombros, rodeándolo mientras su dorso se arqueaba hacia el frente con el fin de sentirlo más aún, logrando que cierta parte se rozara con fuerza entre ambos.

– Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan~…

– ¿Qué pasa? – le sonrió algo arrogante comenzando un lento pero profundo movimiento de caderas.

– Bésame… por favor, dame un beso.

Abrió su boca sedienta y se relamió los labios en busca de esa caliente lengua que lo volvía loco, mientras su respiración comenzaba a descontrolarse haciéndolo soltar varios jadeos por culpa de la dura fricción de abajo, sintiendo como su miembro ya le comenzaba a doler por pedir urgentemente la atención del moreno, recibiendo al fin lo que tanto había deseado en esos tres días.

– Qué se le va hacer.

Iwaizumi lo besó de una forma tan tortuosamente lenta que Oikawa no pudo retener ningún gemido que le llegaba a la garganta.

Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, se movían de una forma tan seductora que era exquisita la sensación de al fin besarse. Sonaban de forma muy erótica lo que hacía encender aún más al chico de cabello castaño claro. El toque de sus bocas era pausado pero lo suficiente como para hacer gemir al más alto. Sus caderas se movían tan sensual que a cada estocada ambos gemían, de forma aguda y grave respectivamente. La frotación entre sus cuerpos hizo que el beso pausado que estaban teniendo subiera de nivel un poco más, deslizando sus labios por sobre los ajenos más rápido que antes, agregándole apretones, mordiscos y chupones, dándole pasó al acto principal, ese en donde las lenguas se juntan, se frotan, se revuelven y crean un feroz y erótico baile, todo en la boca del chico castigado mientras que gime tan delicioso que para Iwaizumi se le hizo difícil separarse de él.

– Tooru… estás com–mmngh… como una perrita en celo… –le dijo entre besos.

– Hajime… mnngh ah~ Hajime…

Iwaizumi de inmediato supo que Oikawa estaba entrando en modo _uke desesperado por ser follado_ cuando comenzó a gemir dulcemente su nombre entre los besos. Y no era como si él no quisiera, quería cogerse al niño bonito de la escuela como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero no podía. Uno, por la escuela –en realidad eso no importaba mucho–, pero dos y lo más importante, a él aún le quedaba la semana de castigo, y más cuando ese día en el entrenamiento matutino había visto como Oikawa le coqueteaba de broma a Kindaichi. Y sí, él sabía que era de broma ya que así era la personalidad de su novio, pero lo que él quería lograr que entendiera con el castigo era de que él estaba siendo serio con la relación y que no iba aguantar que se hiciera el lindo con los demás mientras estuvieran juntos. Soltero podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero con él no. Además de que en el fondo de su ser y en el amor que le tenía a Tooru, le gustaba ver lo tan desesperado que se ponía cuando él se le acercaba.

Le gustaba dominarlo, y que él se dejara dominar.

Justo como ahora.

Los calientes movimientos de sus labios continuaron mientras que más abajo ambas hombrías se seguían rozando con fuerza la una con la otra, desesperados por ser atendidos lo más luego posible. Pero no se dio, es más, en ningún momento Hajime le corrió mano por debajo del uniforme escolar, ya que el castigo se había realizado y debía separarse del chico lo más rápido que pudiera o sino él también caería. Por lo que una vez que sintió como Oikawa se movía un poco para el lado izquierdo, levantándose levemente para sentarse sobre una de las mesas de estudiantes y abrir sus piernas para que él se acomodara ahí, y enterrarle su caliente y duro miembro en esa entrada tan apretada como una joven virgen, se separó de inmediato de él con besos calientes y mordiscos en su labio inferior escuchando los quejidos de disgusto de su novio antes su separación , abriendo sus pardos ojos y sonriendo triunfante al ver la sensual expresión que le mostraba su _setter_, todo sonrojado con la boca llena de saliva húmeda y los ojos levemente abiertos mirándole suplicante.

– Hajime…

No, no caería.

– Bien, te quedarás así por lo de esta mañana.

– ¿Ah…?

– Compórtate como es debido y tendrás más de eso – agarró su mochila y se la colocó en un hombro.

– ¿Eh? Espera…

– Adiós, Kusokawa.

– ¡I… Iwa-chan!

No podía ser cierto, lo había emocionado, calentado y luego… ¿¡nada!? ¿¡NADA!?

¿Lo iba a dejar ahí, todo excitado y sensible?

Se bajo de inmediato de la mesa solo para perseguirlo, pero pronto sintió como lo tomaba de sus mejillas y le dejaba un sediento beso en los labios.

Ambos se separaron y Tooru lo miró interrogante.

– Idiota, apresúrate y vámonos a casa.

– ¡S… Sí!

Alegre lo abrazó y enterró su rostro en su hombro derecho.

Hajime simplemente suspiró. Él tampoco podía aguantar más de tres días sin él.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Gu'ta o no gu'ta?

Cualquier error ortográfico u oración/párrafo que no se entienda es culpa de mis manos por no saber escribir bien :w

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como para hacérmelo saber en un hermoso review :3

Si es que están pensando en que solo quería escribir algo pervertido de ellos y que todo esto no tiene sentido, pues, felicidades, tienen razón. Solamente quería escribir algo bien ready ya que hace mucho tiempo que no leo un lime o lemon de este fandom -y mucho menos de esta pareja.

Pero en fin, gracias por pasar y darse el tiempo de leer esto -w-

Muchos saludos y felices pascuas :D

¡Adiós y cuídense!

_**Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


End file.
